My Love Song To You
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Anzu feels that Joey could be more than just friends, but does he feel the same? A plot to a love song.


This was the day that Anzu was waiting for; Saint Valentine's. Where pink filled the classrooms and desks. Where chocolate is the reason that people are hyper and bouncing off the walls at the end of the day. It was a happy occassion, only if you were paired up with somebody. This day was only reserved for couples, no singles allowed. Well, it could be that way, if you have a secret crush. But in Anzu's case, she knew that there weren't anybody in Domino High who had a school crush on her, not even once! There was one...but he had gotten over his obsession of her and moved on to a little blondie who she'd like to call Rebecca Hawkins. Yes, her. She transferred to Domino High school just two years back and it was that two years ago where he, Yugi Moto stopped liking Anzu all together.

Anzu sighed as she stepped into Domino High territory and awaiting to see if this year was any different. She made it into class D-3 and looked in her desk she was quite surprised that there was something in there. Anzu took out the card which had a cupid on the front. She looked all over the card to see who it was from, but it was anonymous. Ripping open the card, she read the inside,

_To a girl whose smiles are fake,  
she cries inside, but when she laughs her real smiles are a joy to see.  
She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met. If she sees the way I do, would she be my Valentine?_

' _To a girl who smiles are fake? This person knows that...when I smile at HIM, those smiles were fake?_' Anzu thought worriedly, she looked around at the students, but they were too preoccupied with their own gifts to even notice her.

" Hey, Anzu!! Howzit?" a voice cried. Anzu froze stiff on the spot and turned her head around to face the newcomer.

" Joey..Uh, hi." Anzu replied nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

" What's dat you got 'dere?" Joey wondered, pointing to the opened card in her hands. Anzu looked down and blushed, she quickly hid it behind her back.

" Uh...it's nothing." Anzu replied. Joey nodded,

" Okay...By the way..." Joey replied, turning around.

" Uhhuh?"

" I have something for you." Joey smirked.

" F-For me?" Anzu stuttered, she could hardly believer her ears. Her hearts was pounding louder and louder.

" Yup! From Yugs. You remember him right?" Joey turned around, his grin was ear to ear, holding a box of chocolates in his hands and waving them. Anzu's smile faltered a bit. It wasn't from him, but another friend.

" Yeah...I...remember him." Anzu sighed.

' _Who could not? He was the first person to ever fall in love with me, but now he's dating Rebbeca Hawkins._' Anzu thought sadly. Joey looked at his friend in front of him and peered up her blank face.

" Uh, Anzu. Anyone dere?" Joey replied, waving his hand in front of her face. Getting no reaction from her, he slightly bonked her head with the box of chocolates. She snapped out of her reveire. Anzu blushed immediately.

" I-I'm sorry. What were you saying, Joey?" Joey just chuckled.

" Never mind. Just on an errand here. Gotta get back to class, Ja!" Joey playfully saluted her and turned on his heels and exited the room. Anzu sighed and sat in her seat. She opened the card again and read the poem.

' _Who could've written this?_' Anzu wondered.

" Anzu!!" someone cried. She turned in her seat to see Serenity, Joey's sister.

" Hi, Serenity. Wow, looks like you got a lot of admirers today." Anzu was envious..but wasn't all that jealous. She was beautiful than her, but it didn't matter.

" Haha. Looks like you got one yourself, Anzu. Who's it from?" Serenity wondered. Anzu shrugged.

" I really don't know."

" Well, can I tell you a secret?" Serenity wondered, leaning close. Anzu nodded.

" I won't tell." Anzu replied. Serenity nodded and whispered into her ear,

" My brother has a crush on somebody. But I don't know who. He won't tell me. Joey's embarassed." Serenity giggled. Anzu felt her heart break into a million pieces. She felt her throat close up and tears welled in her eyes.

' _Joey's in love with someone and that someone might not be me. There are a lot of women here who are up to Joey's standards and I'm not in them... this is...great._' Anzu was in her own thoughts when Serenity stopped her rambling.

" Anzu? Hey, are you all right? Why are you crying?" Serenity wondered after seeing a tear slide down her friends' cheek. Anzu shook her head and began wiping away the wetness furiously. " Don't...tell me you like Joey?" Serenity whispered. Anzu could only stare at her desk.

" Aww...Anzu..." Serenity felt pity and put a comforting arm around her friends' shoulder.

It was now lunch time and Anzu went into her locker to put away her books and getting the textbooks needed for her two upcoming classes. Once the lock was open, a letter fluttered to the floor. Putting the books inside her locker, she bent down to pick up the folded letter and read it.

_Seeing you around school makes me a bit more alive.  
I'm happy you're around,  
but I'm more happy if you'd be my valentine date tonight?  
If you accept my invitation,  
come and wait in the parking lot in front of the gymnasium under the street lamp.  
See you there._

Anzu smiled sadly, she only wished it was Joey who had sent her this note. But it was not. She sighed, at least she wasn't going alone tonight. She closed her locker and went to her next class. She sat in her seat and reread her letter again. She was happy someone thought this way about her, but it wasn't him. Joey Wheeler. If only he had liked her, maybe she would've been happy.

School was finally over and she only had a few hours to pick out her dress for the Valentine's Dance tonight in the gymnasium. She drove home, putting on a song she knew all too well. When she got home, she went up to her room and picked out a blue dress, little diamonds embroidered on the top part of the dress and the straps that held the dress was tied at the back of her neck. Anzu picked out two saphyirre clips and added them to her hair. She applied a think layer of lipgloss and found a pair of blue high heals under her bed.

Before Anzu left the house, she spotted a picture of Joey on the bedside table. She walked over to it and turned the picture down. Today, she had figured, she wouldn't be able to see him anymore after this day. Walking outside to her car, she carried her purse which had all the accessories she needed, pepper spray, some more make-up and of course a camera.

Few minutes later, after parking her car she stood under one of the street lamps in the lot. She waited and waited for the mysterious person to arrive. Students who had passed her, gave her weird looks. Anzu blushed in embarassment. Lost in her thoughts, a voice spoke up behind her.

" Eh, looks like you came after all, Anzu. I thought you weren't going to make it." Anzu froze. It couldn't be... She turned around, there dressed in a white tuxedo, was her crush and friend, Joey Wheeler.

" J-Joey? It was you, who sent me those two poems earlier today?" Anzu replied. Joey smirked.

" Yeah. Did you like them? I had a really hard time with Poetry. I learned that you liked poetry though Yugs. So I tried it and then let Serenity edit it for me. I really suck writing yeah?" Joey chuckled. Anzu smiled.

" No, it was really good, Joey." Anzu started crying happy tears.

" Woah, woah. No waterworks, please." Joey cried, taking out a hankerchief. Anzu took the white cloth and wiped away her tears.

" So...all this time you liked me?" Anzu replied. Joey blushed,

" Yeah... I just wanted to keep my distance until the right time." Joey replied.

" What lousy timing." Anzu joked.

" Sorry for making you wait, Anzu." Joey apologized.

" You better be sorry, Nii-san!" Serenity cried, scaring the two lovers. " Now come on, the dance is almost starting!" Serenity cried, pulling them inside. There they danced and had a great time, Anzu didn't have to show Joey fake smiles anymore, now that they were together. Since then, no tears were shed from Anzu over Joey Wheeler, because they were a match made in heaven.

OWARI

**A/N: So...I want you to guess what Love Song I based this story on. I know I did a bad interpretation of the song...but oh wellz... i added some hints in it...I just hope it was distinguishable...if not...Good luck guessing!! The winner...will get a cookie!!**


End file.
